User talk:Gabemcceldry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The House and the Father page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 06:06, July 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: There's really no limit to uploading, but your stories must be up to quality standards so it's key to take your time and review them. "Strongloch Island" for example had a number of punctuation, capitalization and story issues. (A generally rushed nature and there really wasn't much build-up to the climax at the end of the story.) I, personally, would space them out a bit and try to get some feedback on them before deciding how you want to proceed and use that feedback to improve/build-on your writing style . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not remove "Marked for Review" or "Delete Now" templates/categories (Especially when the issues are still present). Doing so will result in a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :You did as seen here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:04, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::You can change the title in the writer's workshop as you posted it. (Although I would hold off on that as there are still a number of issues present in the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:"Lakefront Incident" story issues I found the story generic and melodramatic enough that it would not leave much impact to readers. It rehashes other stories in my opinion also, there's a lot of stories on the site with the same events. SoPretentious 06:38, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem. Jay Ten (talk) 23:24, August 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:49, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: It was one and two. The plot was very generic and predictable. The ending was broadcast the moment I read the first sentence due to the prevalence of these types of stories. Frankly the story has been done multiple times before in The Window, A Knock on the Window, Knocks on the Window, etc. The lack of description/elaboration creates plot holes (Why would experts tie a knocking sound to the fact a window is old? Why would the protagonist not look at the source of the sound as it seems pretty corporeal at the end of the story?) and gave the story a very rushed feel. The ending was also lackluster due to the lack of build-up/suspense in the rest of the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :The story "Radio signal near the house" (Improperly titled) was deleted for issues with lack of description, lack of explanation, a fairly generic/non-involving plot. The being the protagonist encounters in the house is not built-up in the slightest, only as a "pale figure of a woman standing at the top of the stairwell.". There's little to no connection with the radio signal to the ghost. It also seems odd that there'd be an abandoned house by the side of the road that is never mentioned/discussed by anyone else in town. The protagonist's decision to go into the house really needs more explanation/incentive. There really isn't an effective climax in the story, 'protagonist sees pale woman, protagonist runs away'. Also, why does the protagonist move after that? Where is the sense of danger or tension that would justify something like that. The ghost does little to nothing to intimidate him. I'm sorry, but this story needs a lot of work and currently isn't up to standards due to issues with description, explanation, plot issues, etc. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:51, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Reviews I'm unfortunately busy as another user asked me to review their novella which is going to take up a lot of my off-time. I suggest waiting for feedback before making a deletion appeal (for the one that was deleted) and the other one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:31, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Shoot. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Snuff To name a few: Normal Porn for Normal People, Snuff Film, Snuff, etc. It's been done before, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's instantly a bad thing. A well-written story can avoid the pitfalls associated with those stories and come up with something original. That being said, pointless gore won't win you much adulation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: The header says this for a reason: "Also note that almost every story is deleted for a reason (typically due to it not being up to quality standards), making a deletion appeal without having a revised copy of the story in pastebin or having a link to the re-worked version on the writer's workshop will likely result in your story being denied and the administrator pointing out the reasons why they deleted the story." Almost all of those denied messages are from authors who appealed their deletion without bothering to revise their story in any way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 01:10, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Fun facts! For the stories that are present on the site, you can use this temple: Story Title as opposed to copy/pasting the url's into your user page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: The troll pasta wiki might be a bit more active for your axed pastas (although a bit more aggressive) as crappypasta seems to be operated by one admin and isn't too active. now-a-days. If I had to be honest, I would recommend Quotev or deviantart for those stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:58, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Feedback Hi there, thank you for leaving a message on my page. I appreciate you'd like me to critique your story again, but I need to be focusing on other things, particularly my next writing project. I think other people may be willing to help you out and provide more suitable criticisms that I have. I still think that the story has a good chance for becoming a bonifide wiki page and you ought to keep trying to reach that point. I'll try to have a look at your other story when I find the time, until then I wish you all the best. Thanks again. :) Re: Potm Users select stories they find to be high quality (Note that stories nominated which are not pasta of the month material will be removed from the list due to joke nominations in the past.) and follow the instructions on the nomination page. These stories cannot be nominated by the author who made them. Due to recent events, our punishment for users who violate that, create a false account to do that, petition votes with outside sources, etc. have become much more severe. Nominations open after the cycle ends (the 1st) and close the 15th (when the polls open up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:49, August 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story deletion Hi Gabemcceldry. I wasn't the one to delete your story (only admins can do that) but maybe I was the one to mark it for deletion. Unfortunately, I don't remember the story. Could you send it to me? You can use pastebin. Also, I noticed that in your user page you have links to stories you've written. You can use this little trick to make the links appear better. You can write Story title here and a link to your story will appear. Like this: Strongloch Island <- See? Isn't that fancy? Anyway, hope this helps. If you need any help, send me a message. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 21:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again. I'm afraid I don't remember marking the story for deletion. But here's what I can tell you about the story (a short review, if you will): :It unfortunately doesn't meet the wiki's Quality Standards. Pretty much nothing happens, and what little plot you have going is confusing (at least for me). Also, the nature of the pasta is close to philosophy/cosmological theory and that is very hard to pull off. All in all, while the story was nicely written (and I didn't spot any mistakes) the plot isn't cutting it. :I suggest you take the story to the Writer's Workshop for more feedback. Hope this helped. MrDupin (talk) 21:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lakefront The story was originally marked for review due to punctuation and formatting issues (check your posts on the writer's workshop and my message above for clarification on why this was done.) During that time, it was determined that it had none of (those) issues and was removed. The admin who removed it may have only been focusing on those issues at the time. On a later date, SP noted that: "I found the story generic and melodramatic enough that it would not leave much impact to readers. It rehashes other stories in my opinion" (see above) On an earlier story, I made this comment that another (deleted) story had a "lack of description, lack of explanation, a fairly generic/non-involving plot." Unfortunately this is a pattern that we've (two other admins I consulted and me) been noticing on a lot of your stories. ("Bedroom Window", Journals", "Radio Signal Near My House", etc.) You seem to have a premise down, but spend little time building an atmosphere, tension, or an engaging story. As you can tell, our standards are quite high for this site and having the basic mechanics of writing down; while helpful, does not necessarily mean your stories will pass our review. We are looking for engaging/involving stories, since I know you have a bit of a collection built-up, I am going to stress the need to get feedback before posting. (you may have to petition someone on the WW, but it's better than posting it after not revcieving feedback and having it be deleted for the issues listed above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, meshing stories together can be a risky move as it could muddle the plot and/or weaken an otherwise engaging premise. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::That was actually another user. I don't comment on stories very often unless it's a story I really like. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:04, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Revised Draft I should be happy to review it at some point later, I'm afraid I have classes in les than an hour. Later tonight, perhaps? Good day to you. AMarbleHornet (talk) 10:55, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Two Things Blue Headlights has just been reviewed, and it wasn't deleted. About you work in progress, I'd be glad to give you some feedback. Have you posted it in the Workshop, or somewhere else? I would like to read it before giving any suggestions. MrDupin (talk) 11:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take a look at it during the weekend and I'll let you know what I think. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 00:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm currently busy packing and getting ready to go back home so it's going to be a few days until I'm going to be able to really sit down and give the stories a read. If you're ok with waiting, I can look into it Wed. or Thur., if not, you can ask a few of the other reviewers who are active on the writer's workshop. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I'll look over your story and try to get a critique out. No promises on the other stories in your profile, as I've made a lot of promises I couldn't keep here lately. Hope you understand. Whitix (talk) 22:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Critique is posted. Hope it's insightful! Whitix (talk) 22:40, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Black Water Yup, glad to help. Once you sort out those issues, I bet it'll be a real cool story. Good luck. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 15:15, June 1, 2016 (UTC)